


On the Run!

by Sculllaaay



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sculllaaay/pseuds/Sculllaaay
Summary: The morning after they drive south.





	On the Run!

Waking up on the first day being wanted by the federal government shouldn’t feel so good but, to Scully this is the best morning she can remember. She opened her eyes to see Mulder, exactly where he was when she drifted off the night before. It’s been more than a year since she’s had a moment like this one. His face looks younger when he’s sleeping. It’s always been this way. The first time she saw his sleeping face was nine years ago, in this same town, in a motel much like this one. She thought he looked almost childlike back then. Now he looks peaceful, as if the last nine years didn’t contain the worst fear and heartache a person can feel. He looks happy; content even. She can feel his soft slow breaths against her cheek. The weight of his arm and leg draped over her feels so familiar it’s like he was never gone. In a budget motel in Roswell, New Mexico, Scully has never felt more at home. 

Daylight is just beginning to break through the heavy curtains. It’s a reminder that they need to get moving again and probably change their appearances however they can. Mulder’s slight movements tell her he’s not ready to go anywhere any time soon either. She sees him peek at her under heavy eyelids. Just a shimmer of the forest green she’s missed so much. 

“Hi.” She gave him a ghost of an eskimo kiss. The corners of his mouth turned up as he woke fully to see the deepest blue eyes smiling back at him. Mulder looked at her like she was the answer to every question. 

“I’ve missed your smile, Scully.” Her grin grew wider into a smile full of perfect teeth.

“I’ve missed your freckles, Scully.” She let go of a laugh and held him tighter. “Don’t worry, Scully. We have many days to spend together ahead of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing! Feedback welcome!


End file.
